


let’s set our hearts on fire (but not literally, oh my god)

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca and Chloe’s friends with benefits situation takes an unexpected turn when they try to get some time alone in the Bellas house. Set during PP2.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 39
Kudos: 226





	let’s set our hearts on fire (but not literally, oh my god)

**Author's Note:**

> cracky fluffy nonsense born out of a dumb tiktok that chloe sent me. unbeta'd.
> 
> omg i forgot to link the tiktok. [here it is](https://www.tiktok.com/@jeremyt_/video/6853862100389973253).

This is easy.

It is easy, waking up in Chloe’s arm and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as to not fully disturb her from her slumber. The more selfish part of Beca, however, kind of wants Chloe to wake up because it makes Beca’s own waking state that much more enjoyable.

(Like sunshine after the storm. Something dumb like that. It’s gross, really.)

Easy is the sharp rap on Chloe’s door letting Chloe know that she’s finally done with that painful mash-up she had been slaving over for The Bellas’ upcoming Kennedy Center performance. The knock that lets Chloe know that she’s free and ready to cash in on a fairly new arrangement—an arrange not of the musical kind.

How it began was surprisingly easy too.

It had started innocently enough—as innocent as friends with benefits can be—just before they had started up school again for the winter semester. Alone in the large, sprawling Bellas house with nothing much to do, fresh off her third break-up (and this time it felt final) with Jesse, Beca had begun to tap (re-tap?) into the long-buried feelings she had harboured for Chloe, though she had framed it as an attraction, pent-up sexual frustration, and lack of satisfaction in her own life in and out of the bedroom.

“Attracted to me?” Chloe chirped, sounding and looking very much like the cat that had gotten the cream. “All this time?” Chloe had said all of this with a smile both sweet and sinful that it should have been illegal. She had also said it so knowingly and yet, incredibly kindly that Beca hadn’t really been embarrassed. Mostly just surprised. A scowl-y kind of surprised.

“No,” Beca had lied and pressed her lips against Chloe’s with reckless abandon.

The words, God, Beca was bad with words, had been painful the next day. Beca’s half-hearted explanation that it felt like a mistake; that Chloe deserved better than somebody who could barely commit to a long-term boyfriend...let alone whatever _this_ was. Is.

Chloe, despite her tired disappointment and hurt written all over her face, had simply brought her sheets back up to her shoulders and looked away in quiet agreement. It had, however, been Chloe’s idea that if they ever found themselves in a similar situation again—where one needed nothing more than release and pleasure—they should rely on each other.

Beca had agreed. _Easy,_ she had thought. Piece of cake.

* * * * *

“Amy’s spending the night at Bumper’s,” Chloe comments casually. Beca startles from where she had been bent over the kitchen counter, intently studying her textbook. “And probably the rest of the week.”

“Oh,” Beca replies, unsure if Chloe wants her to say anything in particular. She watches the back of Chloe’s head as she rummages through the fridge. She likes the way the harsh kitchen light seems to make Chloe’s hair look even prettier even though it always manages to make Beca look like an unwashed zombie. “That’s nice.”

“And Jessica and Ashley are spending the night at their study session.”

“Hm.”

“And Flo’s—” Chloe shuts the door suddenly, spinning to face Beca with an amused expression. “Beca. Do you really not know where I’m going with this?”

Beca’s eyebrows creep up her forehead. “I’m…” She pauses. “I—yes! Okay. Right. Um. Tonight?” she tries awkwardly. “Your room? Or—mine?”

Chloe giggles and rounds the kitchen island so she can spin Beca’s seat. Expertly, Chloe pushes her legs apart and moves to stand in between them, like she absolutely belongs there.

Beca resists the urge to immediately grab Chloe’s hips, interested in where this might go if she resists a little bit longer.

“Your room sounds like a good idea since it’ll be empty. You know I love your bed.”

“My bed’s smaller than yours.”

“Exactly,” Chloe whispers before she leans in all the way to steal a kiss from Beca’s waiting mouth.

It is so incredibly easy to lose herself in Chloe’s touch and her kisses. For a moment, Beca forgets that they are in the middle of a brightly-lit kitchen in the middle of the day and this is still a well-kept secret between them. For whatever reason, she still doesn’t know. All she knows is that she simply needs to have Chloe _now_ —or at least soon, so she appeases herself with the knowledge that she gets to have Chloe tonight and she gets to taste Chloe on her tongue—all of her—and she gets to—

“Hm,” Chloe hums, pulling back. She smiles a wickedly innocent smile and thumbs Beca’s lower lip where a smudge of tinted lipgloss lingers. “Save some for tonight. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Beca echoes faintly as Chloe makes her way out of the kitchen. Beca barely has time to collect herself when the kitchen is suddenly filled with Amy’s raucous laughter and the chatter of Flo, Cynthia-Rose, and Jessica, very much disrupting Beca’s previously-quiet study spot.

Chloe always has the most perfectly imperfect timing. Beca kind of hates her for it.

Kind of.

(It's too easy to just _not_ hate anything Chloe does. Quite the opposite, really.)

* * * * *

Things spiral very quickly in the next hour or so. Jessica and Ashley’s study session is cancelled. Amy and Bumper break up (again). Flo’s night class is cancelled.

“What the fuck,” Beca hisses, cornering Chloe in her ensuite bathroom when she sees Chloe slip in. She shuts the door behind her. “Did you hear all of that? All their crap being cancelled or whatever?”

Chloe pouts at her in the mirror, rinsing her hands under the faucet. “I know.”

Beca grumbles to herself, still thinking of the kiss Chloe had given her just over an hour ago. It had barely been enough to tide her over until the next time she and Chloe manage to wrangle away some time alone.

“You’re so cute when you don’t get your way,” Chloe says happily. She turns, moving to push Beca against the opposite wall. “We’re alone now,” she whispers, suddenly so close to Beca that Beca can count every slight freckle across Chloe’s nose.

“I’m not…” Beca gives up trying to deny anything Chloe says. It’s something she has learned over time. Slowly, she grins, lifting her hands to grab Chloe’s hips and pull her closer so they’re pressed together more intimately. “Hey, look at us…”

“Look at us,” Chloe repeats. She tilts her head forward, nipping sharply at Beca’s lower lip before pausing as if to see if Beca is willing.

Beca tugs at her hips again, leaning towards Chloe’s face again to request another kiss—another firm press of Chloe’s lips against hers. Chloe must have reapplied her lipgloss in the past hour because she tastes sweet again—sweeter than usual—and irresistible as usual. Ever since they began fooling around—ever since their first kiss—Beca has craved more and more of Chloe’s kisses. There is something very intoxicating about the way Chloe kisses her. Chloe’s kisses are simultaneously a gentle caress and a heated embrace all at once.

Chloe’s hand creeps up the back of Beca’s shirt, deftly unhooking her bra when she reaches it, then swiftly, her hand moves around to cup Beca’s breast boldly, slipping under the fabric of the bra. Beca gasps against Chloe’s mouth, only to feel Chloe’s tongue against her lower lip for the briefest of moments before it slips inside her mouth. Chloe’s hand flexes around her breast, palm pressing against her stiff nipple.

“Please,” Beca rasps, tilting her head back against the wall. “I need you.”

“I know,” Chloe coos. She lifts her free hand—the one not actively groping Beca—to grasp Beca’s jaw firmly, but gently. She pulls Beca’s head back towards her own, breath hot against Beca’s mouth as she does so. “How much do you need me right now, Bec?” She says it so conversationally that Beca thinks they really could be talking about a Bellas set or the weather. She says it as if her fingers aren’t currently plucking at her nipple sinfully and her hand isn’t holding Beca’s jaw in place like she knows exactly what devastation she wants to inflict upon Beca at that moment.

“So much,” Beca replies obediently. She shifts, her legs still pressed together uncomfortably. She doesn’t need to check—she knows she’s soaked and ready to go. If she could just—if Chloe could just slip one of her legs between her own…

Chloe brushes her thumb against Beca’s lower lip, eyes darkening when Beca’s tongue flicks out to lick Chloe’s thumb, welcoming her thumb into her mouth. Beca tries not to close her eyes entirely, but the haze of arousal and lust that pass over her overwhelms her for a moment then Chloe’s thumb slips into her mouth entirely.

“You’re so desperate,” Chloe murmurs.

Beca wonders, briefly, what the other Bellas would say if they knew exactly what their co-captains got up to in their free time. If they knew that Chloe knew exactly which buttons to press to make Beca scream. If they knew that Beca knew Chloe’s body intimately and incredibly _well_ —that she had memorized marks on Chloe’s on body more than she had memorized choreography.

“You’ve been teasing me all week,” Beca mumbles. Chloe draws her hand away, eyes lighting in sympathy. It _looks_ real to Beca, but she knows how much Chloe gets off on prolonging Beca’s pleasure. Evil.

“I guess I have. You’re just so—”

“—If you say cute, I will throw myself out the window.”

Chloe smirks, one definitely stolen from Beca’s handbook. “I was going to say…” she trials a finger down Beca’s neck, down her chest, all the way to the button of Beca’s jeans. She pops the button slowly. “Sexy.” Zipper down. Music to Beca’s ears. “Hot.”

“Okay,” Beca agrees, forgetting that she had just been mildly annoyed. Her eyes nearly cross when Chloe pulls down her jeans and underwear in one move and push her legs apart.

“You’re soaked,” Chloe says sympathetically. She flicks out her tongue to swipe some of the wetness streaked between Beca’s thighs. Then again, flicking against Beca’s clit.

“Shh,” Beca urges, hand tangling against Chloe’s hair. She groans, looking down at the top of Chloe’s head as Chloe, to the best of her ability, begins licking and sucking around her aching center. She only grows wetter at the distinct sound of Chloe clearly enjoying herself through quiet moans and whimpers. The very slight sounds travel through Beca distinctly, shooting through her with an intensity she hadn’t imagined before.

“You be quiet,” Chloe instructs, lifting her head briefly.

“Yeah,” Beca agrees, in a normal tone. “Yes,” she moans, uncaring as Chloe lifts one leg over her shoulder to have better access.

Chloe’s hand comes up to smack the side of her thigh. “Beca,” she warns. She glances up again and the sight sends desire rocking through Beca again as she catches the slight glistening across Chloe’s lips and chin.

“Yeah,” Beca croaks. “Sorry, I’ll—” She gasps, a high-pitched sound, when Chloe’s lips wrap around her clit again. She claps a hand over her mouth, head tilting back and hitting the wall again. She can’t feel much other than the press of Chloe’s lips and tongue against her aching cunt. Can’t feel much other than each pass of Chloe’s tongue against her. Can’t feel much other than how she throbs and aches and wants to draw Chloe all the way inside her.

But she can come like this, she tells herself. She can. She will. She hasn’t gotten off in over a week, a difficult feat now that she relies almost entirely on Chloe for her pleasure. Her own hands don’t compare to Chloe’s hands. Or Chloe’s tongue. Or her lips.

A strangled sound escapes Beca’s lips just as she’s on the cusp of the high she desperately seeks. Chloe’s hand creeps across her thigh, as if Chloe is about to bring her hands into the fray. Her fingers. “Yes,” Beca whispers. “Please, _please_ —”

She crashes. Or wait. She doesn’t. She can’t.

The door—there is somebody at the door.

“Hey! I really need to go and the other bathrooms are being used! Are you almost done, Chloe?”

“Fuck,” Beca says loudly. Chloe slaps a hand over her mouth.

“Beca?” Amy’s confused voice sounds through the door. “This is Chloe’s bathroom.”

Chloe scrambles up and away from Beca, swiping the back of her hand against her mouth hastily. “Um…” Her eyes widen, panicked and unsure. “I was just, um. Helping Beca with this…”

Beca quickly pulls up her jeans, wincing at how uncomfortably wet she feels. But that isn’t even the worst part. It’s how dissatisfied she is. How she feels like she’s been literally _robbed_ of what she deserves. Fucking Amy.

“Fuck,” Beca mutters. Raising her voice, she clears her throat. “She was just helping me with this thing...on my back,” she trails off, shrugging at Chloe’s wide-eyed expression. _I’m sorry_ , Chloe mouths.

Chloe hastily moves to wash her hands again as Beca, now presentable, unlocks the door. Amy rushes past them, making a beeline for the toilet. “Thank God!” Amy exclaims, clearly uncaring that both Beca and Chloe are still there.

“Dude, what the fuck! Wait for us to leave!”

“As if you haven’t seen it all before, dear roommate.”

* * * * *

This was supposed to be _easy_.

Beca tries not to pout—she really does—but Chloe has riled her up over the past _two_ days now and they still haven’t managed to find time alone. When she and Chloe agreed to this whole friends with benefits thing, Beca hadn’t thought there would be so much _waiting._ She had kind of assumed that whenever either of them needed to scratch their itch, the other would be there (barring personal reasons or timing, obviously), but this is kind of getting ridiculous.

Chloe is holed up in her room, working on a paper. She had effectively banned Beca from her room, citing the need to focus, and had sent Beca to spend time with somebody else, as if Beca was nothing more than a mere child in Chloe’s periphery.

“Chloe kick you out?” Cynthia-Rose asks sagely.

Beca startles, having been too busy staring angrily at the wall behind the television to notice that somebody had sat next to her on the couch. “No, why would she kick me out? I didn’t even see her today. Why? Did she say something to you?”

“She kicked me out too,” C-R says slowly, peering suspiciously at Beca’s face. “Just thought you guys were supposed to be working on our set or something today. But she said she had a paper due.”

“Oh,” Beca murmurs. “Well. Yeah...that’s what happened. Totally.”

“Want to watch a movie?”

Beca shrugs, having given up her hatred of movies a while ago (part of it due to Chloe’s influence and the pleasant activities that usually followed a private movie session in Chloe’s room). “Whatever you want to watch is cool.”

She ends up fiddling with her phone and half-focusing on the movie. To distract herself from the very distinct lack of sex she’s been having, she begins brainstorming songs to mash-up for an upcoming Bellas appearance and performance. If she and Chloe were supposed to be working together on something, she might as well figure out _something_ so it seems like they haven’t just been fucking around.

To save face and all.

_Ding!_

Beca frowns, seeing a notification come in across the top of her screen. It is an image attachment from Chloe. Without looking at the image preview, Beca taps into the message lazily, wondering what Chloe could possibly say to her after leaving her high and dry.

Beca chokes on air, eyes widening upon seeing the very explicit nude she has just received from Chloe herself. Nothing left to the imagination.

 **Chloe** **Beale  
**_come here_

Right. Okay. Fuck you too, Chloe Beale.

Beca tosses her phone on the couch and all but gets ready to sprint to Chloe’s bedroom. She doubles back however, grabbing her phone, realizing belatedly that maybe the photo isn’t necessarily something that anybody (Amy) needs to find accidentally.

“Fuck,” Beca mutters, nearly tripping up the stairs as she goes. Chloe is only on the second floor, but she has her own separate landing from the other girls, her own private room. Perks of being a super senior. She sheds the hoodie she had been wearing, haphazardly tossing it into a random hamper she passes on the way. She can do her part in speeding up the process.

She is about to shed her shirt entirely when she stumbles, yelping and she tumbles headfirst, slamming her head against the railing and nearly falling back down the stairs.

She drops her phone down the stairs as she does so, cursing all the while as pain rushes through her. Immediately, the sound of footsteps sound from all around her and voices call out, concerned and panicked all at once.

“Beca!” Chloe exclaims, first one on the scene. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Holy crap, what happened?” Flo asks. “Why is your shirt half-off?”

Gentle hands tug her shirt into place. Beca blinks up at the concerned, blurry expressions all around her.

“She should go to the ER,” Cynthia-Rose says, but Beca catches a hint of laughter in her voice. “Whatever she got on her phone sent her running. But clearly she needs to be more careful.”

“I’ll take her to the hospital,” Chloe chimes in. “Stacie? Go get Beca’s phone and her wallet. The rest of you wait in the living room with her while I go get dressed.”

“No,” Beca moans out before she can stop herself. “I’m fine,” she whines. “Get off me.”

“She hit her head,” Chloe says quickly. “She doesn’t know what she’s saying. We’ll probably come back late tonight. I don’t know how long this will take.”

“Maybe all night,” Amy suggests helpfully. “We’ll keep an eye on her, captain.”

“Yeah we should probably cycle shifts when they get back...she could have a concussion.”

“Have you ever had a concussion before?”

“Beca, what is your sweater doing in my hamper?”

Beca groans as the Bellas help her down the stairs.

She is never going to have sex again at this rate.

Still.

Her eyes lift as Chloe appears in front of her again, concern written all over her face. She smiles, a tender and kind expression, at Beca before holding out her hand for Beca to take. “Come on,” Chloe whispers.

Maybe this whole part—being cared for by another person—it really isn’t so bad.


End file.
